


【嘉瑞r18】发情期哄好Alpha是大事

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 凹凸世界
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: Alpha警员嘉xOmega学生瑞，包括但不限于DT/发情期/道具





	【嘉瑞r18】发情期哄好Alpha是大事

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha警员嘉xOmega学生瑞，包括但不限于DT/发情期/道具

格瑞看着嘉德罗斯，嘉德罗斯看着手上的黑盒子，两相无言。

 

格瑞开始反思自己为什么会被拐到床上，还是和这个疯子一样的Alpha。

 

……

 

“瑞哥！瑞哥！楼下有人找你，叫……什么螺丝……什么的来着？”同寝的朋友抱着篮球回到寝室，想起什么似的对着正在电脑前奋战论文的格瑞说，“他还说什么再不下去他就上来了？”

 

格瑞手一顿，一个没控制住，“←”键删掉了密密麻麻的几行字。

 

嘉德罗斯？

 

“我知道了。”格瑞合上笔电，顺手拿了瓶抑制剂才快速的下楼。如果是嘉德罗斯的话，他真的做得出来在寝室就……

 

被刘海遮住的脸，悄无声息的红了一片，又迅速归于平淡。

 

下了楼，果然是嘉德罗斯。金色的头发晃得他发晕。

 

“嘉德罗斯，你来干什么。”格瑞眯起眼睛看着他，问道，“我还在写论文，回去了。”

 

嘉德罗斯笑容一僵，伸手把Omega拽到自己怀里。嘴唇恶意的扫过腺体，刺的格瑞爽腿一软差点倒在地上，只能攥紧嘉德罗斯的衣服。

 

“你发情期不是要到了吗？不干你干什么。”嘉德罗斯低声说着，满意的呼出一口气，喷在了Omega的腺体上。

 

“……耍流氓。”格瑞把脸埋进他的围巾里。周围的人见怪不怪的看着这对狗男男秀恩爱。嗯，反正他们四舍五入就是领过证了，夫夫之间的事儿就不管了。

 

嘉德罗斯是开车来的。当他们到家楼下时，格瑞已经控制不住的喘息了。

 

他的发情期真的到了，但格瑞认为如果嘉德罗斯不来找自己，发情期一定会往后延。

 

总之把锅都推给嘉德罗斯就对了。

 

蜂蜜柚子的清甜味道弥漫在本就狭窄的车厢内，Omega的味道撩的嘉德罗斯手下方向盘打滑差点把车甩了出去。

 

“妈的你别给我发骚，这不就到家了吗？！”嘉德罗斯咬着牙停车，有些胡乱骂出声。Alpha对Omega本就有着天生的占有欲，更何况这是自己的Omega。而格瑞竟然还对他释放着信息素。

 

————在一个身体健全性功能良好的Alpha眼里，这就叫欠操。

 

嘉德罗斯是这么想的，而他也打算这么做。上星期他过了十八岁的生日了啊……哈哈。

 

格瑞因为发情期已经控制不住自己了，听到自己Alpha说他发骚还有些委屈，眼睛都红了一圈。

 

“……你行你试试发情期啊？！”格瑞看着打开车门的嘉德罗斯把他抱起来，吓得他双手环住嘉德罗斯的脖子，生怕他把自己摔下去。

 

“……唔……嘉德罗斯你快点…………进来啊！”被放到床上的Omega全然不知自己做了什么，双腿死死的缠着嘉德罗斯的腰，不让他离开，甚至动弹不得。

 

嘉德罗斯咬着牙，把格瑞的衣服裤子扒下来，“松开，我去找润滑剂。夹这么紧。”

 

格瑞看着嘉德罗斯离开房间，天知道他听没听到Alpha说了什么，他只知道嘉德罗斯离开他了。

 

……于是当嘉德罗斯拿着一管润滑剂回来时，就看到格瑞正在把自己的手指伸向后穴里。

 

“唔……嗯啊……！”格瑞扬起头，在情欲的影响下脸有些红，伸出脖颈像条濒死的鱼一样挣扎着。手指却并没有离开，反而努力向身体内部伸展着。

 

嘉德罗斯看着面前活色生香的场面，黑着脸。难道不需要他，Omega就能自给自足了吗？！

 

嘉德罗斯笑了笑，再次出了门。这次自己可是想温柔些，但是可是你自己招惹上来的……全然不顾身后格瑞的呜咽声和让他回来的声音。

 

嘉德罗斯现在非常庆幸家和警局就两条街。他问了问警员安迷修去了哪里，就去找他了————他记得安迷修之前买过很多小玩具。

 

敲了敲门，里面Omega信息素几乎都要溢出来了，但他并不想管是安迷修和谁搞上了还是谁把安迷修搞了，知道那些玩意在哪里之后他就离开了。

 

捧着黑色的盒子走在回家路上，嘉德罗斯打开一条缝看了看。口塞乳夹麻绳皮鞭跳蛋按摩棒应有尽有，甚至最底层还放着盒冰块，不知用了什么方法保存竟然没化。

 

嘉德罗斯笑笑，熟悉他的人会知道，这个笑容不怀好意。

 

……

 

我，操。

 

嘉德罗斯推开卧室门的一瞬间，就被信息素和面前的场景刺激的想骂人。

 

格瑞大张着腿对着门的方向，手在不断的撸动着前端性器，面色潮红大喘着气，胸前乳头不正常的红了起来，明显是被人掐过了。

 

嘉德罗斯觉得自己硬的发疼，他应该告诉格瑞一些规矩了————比如，Omega不能把Alpha晾到一边自己玩。

 

“格瑞，在干什么。”嘉德罗斯走上前，在手碰到格瑞下身时爆发出自己的信息素。浓郁的巧克力味包裹着Omega，向所有人宣示着自己的主权。

 

“啊……嗯啊——！！”格瑞看着面前的人，努力想找回神志，却被剧烈的快感逼的只能呻吟。

 

Alpha的手包裹着他的手一起快速的撸动着，揉捏时连两旁也会照顾到，却在格瑞控制不住射精时堵住了前端。

 

“啊——！！！嘉德罗斯！嘉德罗斯————”格瑞瞬间清醒，看着嘉德罗斯，努力想掰开他的手，眼睛有些发红，像是被欺负哭了一样的：“不行……会坏的……！！”

 

嘉德罗斯看着他，笑容中满是恶趣味：“会坏？还没操进去呢。一会儿操进去了再说坏不坏吧。”

 

然而嘉德罗斯心里可不是这么想的。纵使Alpha的本能让他想上了这个不听话的人，可是……总得有点惩罚，不是吗？

 

嘉德罗斯倒出黑盒子里的玩具，随意捡起口球塞进格瑞的嘴里。“乖，别把嗓子喊哑了，我会心疼的。”

 

格瑞看到这些东西时就已经感觉不妙，身子向后退，可是Alpha信息素压下来他就软了身子任由人摆弄。

 

“啧啧，格瑞你是女人吗？这么这么涨，一会儿是不是就能出奶了？”嘉德罗斯看着格瑞胸前挺立的泛着红的乳头，伸手恶意的刮了刮，又捏了捏，引得身下Omega悲愤的呜咽。

 

嘉德罗斯从一堆玩具里扯出乳夹，银色的夹子看得格瑞心里一阵发毛。他用发情期赌这玩意一定不会让他太好过。

 

“乖，忍忍就好了。”嘉德罗斯毫无诚意的说着，舌头舔了舔格瑞胸前挺立的还有些红肿的乳头，在后者呻吟时直接夹了上去。

 

格瑞身子一抖，差点从床上滚下去，“唔……嗯唔……唔！！！”到最后又有了哭腔。嘴里塞着口球让他说不出话来。

 

嘉德罗斯原本很烦omega在发情期动不动就哭，但此刻他觉得自己的Omega可爱极了，就是想日的那种，可、‘爱’。

 

嘉德罗斯直接把他的衣服全部扒下来，拽着他脖子上的黑色小巧的项圈，“乖，生了孩子可就得产奶了，现在做做准备也好。”

 

格瑞脸和身体都红了个彻底，尤其是嘉德罗斯说这话时还拽着他颈圈的细链。

 

为什么平时格瑞永远都穿着立领的黑衬衫呢？因为嘉德罗斯的恶趣味。他给格瑞强行套上了个纯粹装饰用的黑色颈圈，上面有刻着金色的Godrose的字样。

 

虽然之后格瑞和嘉德罗斯打了一架，但也没能让嘉德罗斯把他弄下来。

 

Omega本就在发情期，身体敏感得很，也为接纳自己的Alpha做足了准备。而刚刚格瑞又在自行扩张，结果就是嘉德罗斯把手指伸进去也没有感受到过度的挤压。

 

“是不是发骚了，格瑞，你这样子简直就是等着被人搞的骚货。”天知道嘉德罗斯这些胡话是和谁学的，总之格瑞被他这么一说，下意识收缩后穴，搞得嘉德罗斯伸出另一只手拍他屁股，“啧，放松点，急什么急，一会儿进去了随便夹，操到你腿都合不上。”

 

格瑞摇摇头，想说些什么，却只能发出令人面红耳赤的呻吟声。索性闭了嘴，偏过头，装作看不到正在发生的一切的样子。

 

“嗯……”格瑞的双腿夹在嘉德罗斯的腰上，欲求不满的蹭了蹭。嘉德罗斯掐着他的腰，硬的发疼的性器直接插了进去。

 

“唔……唔嗯……！！”唾液不受控制的从嘴角流下，格瑞想要喘息，想要尖叫，却被口球塞回所有的话。

 

“爽不爽啊格瑞？”嘉德罗斯把他的腿压到他胸前，让Omega抱着他自己的腿，口中骚话不停，“又发骚了吧？是不是想把我吸干啊小骚货？！”

 

如果是雷狮在的话一定会怀疑嘉德罗斯是不是和安迷修学的胡言乱语，但可惜他不在。所以格瑞依然红了脸。

 

“唔啊……我没…………嗯！”口球被人一把拽下扔在地上，格瑞大口喘着气，刚想说话就被一阵深顶给压了下去。

 

这个体位能让他清楚的看见两人交合的地方。嘉德罗斯喉结动了动，金色瞳孔最深处是无尽的欲望和爱意，还有对他的占有欲。

 

性器在后穴里一浅一深的进出，辗过嫩肉被带出向外翻，露出熟透的红色。

 

分泌出的淫液混合着润滑剂从交合处流了下来，滴到床单上。嘉德罗斯满意的听着被碾过敏感点的格瑞发出的呜咽声。

 

他向着更深的地方探索着，成功找到了更为柔软的地方————生殖腔。

 

Omega摇着头意图拒绝，可嘉德罗斯怎么会放过这样一个机会呢？

 

“格瑞，看着我，”他放缓了下身的动作，手轻轻揉捏着格瑞的腰，“我喜欢你，我嘉德罗斯，喜欢格瑞，听到没有。”

 

“让我标记你，格瑞。”

 

没有不对的，他们在做的事情是顺理成章的。格瑞找不出任何理由拒绝这个为了他而一让再让的人，更何况自己也是喜欢他的。

 

格瑞手抱住嘉德罗斯的脖子，坐到他的身上，双腿夹着他的腰，当做默认。

 

AO结合，顺应天理。

 

冰凉的精液灌满了火热的生殖腔，带来的温度差让格瑞不由得有些打颤。在这之后，便是生殖腔被填满的餍足感，和Omega对自己Alpha的依赖感。

 

格瑞拽着嘉德罗斯，把自己缩在他的怀里，睡了过去。

 

End.

系列设定：

安：警长/松针味Alpha/衣冠禽兽且禽兽不如（雷狮亲情提供词语）

雷：雷家三少/在逃犯（假的）/葡萄白兰地Omega/嫌弃安哥

嘉：圣空集团继承人/武警总队长/巧克力（超好吃的瑞士莲）Alpha/恶趣味满满

瑞：大二理科院在校生/蜂蜜柚子味Omega/面瘫没救但是脸皮薄

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
